


Never Say No

by roundandrounded



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandrounded/pseuds/roundandrounded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon想参加天文夏令营，而Jared想帮他实现。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say No

**Author's Note:**

> 假的，都是假的。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“给你。”

Jerad的推门进来的时候Shannon正斜倚在床上看书，他匆匆把书收起来，但是Jared还是扫到封面上《大众天文学》几个大字。

“什么？”Shannon好奇地打开Jared扔在他腿上的纸信封，从信封里掏出一叠皱巴巴的钱。

“给你报名那个什么什么天文夏令营。”Jared按捺住兴奋，轻描淡写地说。但谁都能听出他语气里那个“夸我夸我”的调调。

“哪来的。”Shannon一点也不给面子，反而看到这一叠皱巴巴却为数不少的钱阴沉了脸色。他们就差吃了上顿没下顿，这一笔对他们兄弟俩简直是天文数字，他还真不信天上就这么会白掉钱。

“嘿，你不是想去参加吗？别说不想，我看到你当时的表情了。”Jared略微有些别扭，他坐到床沿，但他哥哥却没有像往常一样过来给他一个拥抱或蹭蹭。

“Jared，哪来的。”Shannon压低声音满含怒气地看着Jared。

“你不是猜到了吗。”Jared满不在乎地说，但兴奋之情却全然消失了。

那天胖Mike又来骚扰兄弟俩，半真半假地邀请这对漂亮的兄弟去他的场子跳脱衣舞，话还没说完就被Shannon打得满地找牙。Shannon以为这次他至少会安分个几天，没想到Jared自己找上门去了。

“Fuck！Fuck！Fuck！”想到胖Mike那张油腻腻色眯眯的脸让Shannon烧的眼睛都红了，而那些纠缠在他宝贝弟弟赤裸肌肤上的不知名男人女人的视线更让Shannon想象一下都觉得胃里翻江倒海，被打到肋骨都断掉的时候都没有这么痛过。“我他妈17岁不是7岁，我不需要这个！去他妈的夏令营！”

Jared猛地从床沿站起来狠狠踢了地上随便什么东西一脚。他厌倦了他哥哥总是一副保护者的姿态，帮他做这个帮他做那个，事事都为他着想，什么都不让他动手，捧手里怕摔了含嘴里怕化了，这种小心翼翼的呵护让Jared分外烦躁。

他们俩他妈应该是平等的，凭什么Shannon为他做什么都理所让然，自己就为他做这么点小事还要被瞎吼吼。

Jared越想越气愤，又朝着哥哥东拼西凑的架子鼓踹了两脚。

这一下子好像触到了什么开关，他哥哥从床上猛地弹起来，一瞬间Jared以为自己激怒了Shannon，但是Shannon只是紧紧抱住了他，把脸埋进他肩窝，有力的双臂勒得他肋骨都隐隐生疼。

“嘿，别这样。”Jared感受到Shannon温热的脸颊贴着自己的锁骨，想到他哥哥因愤怒和心疼而扭曲的脸，不由心里一软，“你知道我享受这个，焦点什么的。所以没关系。”

“Bady Brother，你永远都是焦点。有你的地方连阳光都不会打到别处。”Shannon的声音从自己肩膀传来，近得不可思议，让Jared有一瞬间恍惚，“别再做这个了好吗。你知道的，无论什么时候无论在那里，我的目光从来都没离开过你，从来也离不开你。”

“嘿，兄弟，你知道你有多肉麻吗？”Jared噗嗤一声笑了出来，他哥哥怎么这么可爱。“我保证，再也不会了。但你会用这个去报名的对吗？”

Shannon用脸颊轻轻蹭着他宝贝弟弟的锁骨，像是安慰又或者是自我安慰，但是他并没有回答Jared。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“所以那次他成功参加夏令营了？”记者好奇地问。

“我能说吗？”Jared转头向Shannon，戏谑地看到他淡定的哥哥有一瞬间的不情愿，但最终还是顺从得点了点头。

“他没有钱去参加，对那时候的我们，简直是天文数字。”Jared眨眨眼睛笑道，“我们跑去偷车，然后他把自己送进监管所过了个夏令营。”

Jared可以用他的电影生涯和音乐生涯一起打赌，Shannon一定是故意的。

他哥哥永远不会对他说不，但他忘了他哥哥是个多么固执多么死心眼的人，即使是这个对他百依百顺的男人也有自己的底线，而他的底线是自己。

哇喔，这可真可爱。

Jared对着记者露出开心的笑。

The End.


End file.
